Odin vs Darkseid
The All-Father of Asgard vs the Dark Lord of Apokolips. God's dark side vs the light and the way. INTRO BOOMSTICK: There are tons of gods in fiction, whether borrowed from real world mythology or original creations both good... WHIZ: Like Odin. BOOMSTICK: And evil. WHIZ: Like Darkseid. I'm Whiz and he's Boomstick and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. ODIN WHIZ: Odin, the All-father of Asgard and ruler of the nine realms. BOOMSTICK: Odin was the son of Bor and he had three brothers named Vili, Ve and Cul. WHIZ: Vili and Ve died fighting Surtur and their power was transferred to Odin becoming the Odinforce. BOOMSTICK: Odin also hung and impaled himself on the world tree to gain mystic wisdom. WHIZ: Odin has been called Omnipotent by himself and others many times, but that isn't exactly true. In Asgard he is basically all powerful, but was ganged up on and beaten by the celestial 4th host. BOOMSTICK: Odin has been compared as a rival to galactus, its eve been said at full power he could be the world eaters equal! WHIZ: That's right, but statements are not everything, Odin has backed up these claims many times throughout his comic career. Odin has destroyed galaxies and reignited stars in his battle's many times, he has also fought before on every plane of existence. Odin has also shown the ability to fix all the damage he causes by healing and reforming, planets, solar systems and galaxies. BOOMSTICK: Odin may be a "good" god, but that doesn't mean he is soft. When Cul was being a tyrannical ruler of the nine realms Odin imprisoned him then wiped out an entire planet of Cul's followers. After Ragnarok Odin was stuck in limbo and every day had to battle and kill Surtur, which he did. WHIZ: The Odinforce is not just big energy blasts, it has hax to. BOOMSTICK: Odin can control time, he has stopped time on several occasions and can transport people through time easy as pie. WHIZ: Yup, but that's not all it can do. The Odinpower can control the fundamental forces of the universe, like when Odin manipulated all the electromagnetic particles in the cosmos to trap Surtur. Odin can create Solar systems as well with ease. BOOMSTICK: Not only can it control cosmic forces but mystic as well. Odin can manipulate and bind souls, fight on the astral plane, create life, enchant items, bestow divinity, etc. WHIZ: Yea, if we went through listing everything Odin can do we would be here all day. Odin can do basically anything you can think of. BOOMSTICK: When half of Odin's life force was turned into a being called infinity it was tall enough to span galaxies and crush worlds in its fists. Odin's fight against it destroyed galaxies. Odin killed Hela the asgardian goddess of death easily then raised her from the dead. Odin split off and sealed away the tenth realm from the rest of the nine realms, and each realm is a universe in itself so he actually ripped a universe and sealed it away. Odin has also been able to contain a universal destroying flame. WHIZ: Lets move on or we are going to be here all day. BOMSTICK: Odin has some great weapons as well, like the destroyer armour, gungnir and the Odinsword. WHIZ: The destroyer armour was created to beat the celestials, while it eventually lost it took the combined might of the celestial fourth host to destroy it. the destroyer armour can supposedly survive universal Armageddon. BOOMSTICK: From something that can survive Armageddon to something that can cause it. The Odinsword when unsheathed signifies the end of the universe. While it has a lot of hyperbole it is lacking in feats other than impaling Arishem, killing Cul and perhaps cutting the space time of the world tree. Though it hasn't ended the universe it is an extremely powerful weapon. WHIZ: Gungnir is Odin's spear. it never misses when thrown and can channel the Odinforce. It is indestructible like mjolnir. ODIN: "Each man must face his own Ragnarok! And in his soul, each man doth know if he will be found -- wanting!" DARKSEID (Strunton) Bolt: Ruler of Apokolips. Always seeking the Anti-Life Equation. The power of the Superman pimp slapping, stone face ruling Darkseid is a name feared by many. Rush: But before he became one of Superman's greatest rivals, he was just Uxas. Bolt: Ok people, hold on to your butts here because this one is a doozy. Ok so about 18 billion years ago, the First World (known as the God World or Asgard) birthed humanoid lifeforms who eventually evolved into the gods of the Second World. They became known as the Old Gods and their civilization grew to immense power and technological and cultural achievement. However, after 10 billion years, the Old Gods fell into war with each other, and in the cataclysm known as Ragnarok, annihilated themselves and their civilization. Rush: Their mutual destruction created an explosion that destroyed God World and sent a shockwave known as the Godwave which traversed the Multiverse, seeding planets like Earth with this secret power. These worlds would comprise the Third World. Meanwhile, the combined wreckage of the God World formed into two distinct planets: New Genesis and Apokolips. Bolt: These two planets comprised the Fourth World, a dimension separate from that of Earth and the Multiverse as a whole, and the beings that lived there became gods themselves and repeated the cycle began by the Old Gods. These New Gods resembled the humans of Earth, but were indeed very different in terms of physicality and ability, but I’ll get into that later. New Genesis was a planet of peace and light, while its sister Apokolips grew fiery, black, and warlike. Rush: The two were in conflict often, but when time came for the ascension of Drax to the throne of Apokolips, the true trouble began. Drax was by nature a pacifist and friend of New Genesis’ Izaya. He and Izaya formed a bond and promised each other that as long as they held power, Apokolips and New Genesis would never go to war. Drax had a younger brother, however, who was by all means his opposite: Uxas. Where Drax was bold and popular, Uxas was quiet and generally disliked. Where Drax was handsome and athletic, Uxas was weak and hid in the shadows. It seemed like Uxas was just the lesser half of a pair of royal siblings, but all of that was a ruse. Uxas was a brilliant schemer and manipulated events to get what he wanted. Bolt: So Uxas was more like Loki? Rush: More or less. It was no secret that Uxas resented his brother’s gifts and popularity. He always saw himself as the true ruler of Apokolips, but he dare not reveal his true intentions. Instead, he came up with a plan. It was coming time for Drax to dive into the Infinity Pit, accept the almighty Omega Force, and claim his Godhood and godly title as is befitting a ruler of Apokolips. This would be Uxas’ chance for glory. Bolt: Drax, overwhelmed by the sheer, brutal, divine power of the Omega force, began to weaken. Seeing this, Uxas leapt in to seize this opportunity. He killed his brother and absorbed the Omega force into himself, emerging as an all-powerful god who took the name: Darkseid. Soon after, he killed his mother, assumed the throne, and orchestrated a war with New Genesis that would last for millennia. Rush: Darkseid’s lust for power led to him discovering the existence of the Anti-Life Equation, a mathematical equation that had the power to enslave the wills of anyone unfortunate enough to hear it. Feeling this would turn the tide in his war with New Genesis, Darkseid travelled to Earth in order to find it. There he would come into battle with his arch-nemesis: Superman. Bolt: There you go. History class is over, for that part. Now we gotta explain one last thing before we get to the stuff about Darkseid. So we all know that DC Comics is a screwjob 75 years into the making right? Well things are about to get more complicated. Rush: So did you know that the Superman that debuted in Action Comics # 1 and ushered in the Golden Age of Comics was NOT the same Superman as the one during the Silver Age and Bronze Age? No, silly, he’s Superman of Earth-2. The other Superman was the Superman of Earth-1, and HE was erased from existence in 1986, only to be replaced by the Superman of New Earth who later met the Superman of Earth-2 in the Infinite Crisis only for him to be murdered by the Superboy of Earth-Prime, who also murdered the New Earth Superboy . There's also Superman Red and Superman Blue. From the 1960s. There's ALSO a Superman Red and Superman Blue from the 1990s. In terms of villains, there's also Composite Superman and Cyborg Superman. All of these Supermen would be replaced by the New 52 Superman, or the Superman of Prime Earth (not to be confused with the Superman of Earth Prime, also known as Superman-Prime, also known as Superboy-Prime all grown up). Let's also not forget to distinguish between Superman Prime, Superman One-Million, and Superman Prime One-Million. Oh and All-Star Superman. Him too, I guess. Bolt: In an effort to streamline 50 years of confusing separate universes (the most prominent of which divided the Golden Age Superman, known as Kal-L, from his contemporary counterpart) the whiz-kids over at DC HQ decided to introduce the Crisis on Infinite Earths, which merged all of these different universes into ONE universe and allowed them to breathe new life into classic characters. Gone were the days of Superman doing this BS. Rush: From this change, we get the terms “Pre-Crisis” and “Post-Crisis.” Something important to be aware of, though. It is NOT a retcon. I know it was stated as such in Goku vs Superman, but, to put it bluntly, they were wrong. There were several Pre-Crisis characters who survived the COIE, including the aforementioned Earth-2 Superman, Alexander Luthor of Earth-3, and Superboy-Prime of Earth-Prime, all three of whom returned as antagonists in 2006’s Infinite Crisis. The list also includes gods, like Nabu or the Spectre, who had no multiversal analogues and were thus immune to the reality-warping effects of the COIE. Bolt: And guess who else managed to survive the COIE? If you guessed Darkseid, you just earned yourself a cookie. Rush: So all in all, "Pre-Crisis" and "Post-Crisis" Darkseid are the same Darkseid. Bolt: Cool. Now that the history lesson that's hurting our reader's brain is over, can we get to the fun stuff now? Rush: Sure. Bolt: Awesome. Darkseid is one of the strongest characters throughout the DC characters. The full extent is unknown but he has been shown capable of overpowering Herald-level beings like Superman, Wonder Woman, and a Green Lantern, breaking his power ring, one of the most durable weapons in the universe in the process. Rush: When it comes to speed, Darkseid is surprising fast despite his size. He's capable of reacting in less than a microsecond, move at "unthinkable speeds", keeps up with FTL+ and MFTL+ opponents, and speed blitzed Pre-Crisis characters who can break time barriers and fly several light years in microseconds, which is in the ballpark of 150 billion times the speed of light. Bolt: And Darkseid sure is tough. He can go toe-to-toe with the Man of Steel himself, tank hits from Pre-Crisis Superboy and Supergirl, and survived a blast from Marvelous Marno's Master Blaster, which "no life-form" can survive. Rush: Darkseid can fire energy blasts that can harm Kryptonians and disintegrate his own son with one touch, use telekinesis, enslave or drain the info of an billions of minds (he did it to Daxamite who are stated to be equal to (Pre-Crisis) Superboy), teleport himself and other objects cross-dimensionally, manipulate matter to the point where he can create a spaceship larger than all of New York State with only a tiny fraction of his power, increase his size to the point where he can hold planets in his hands and "the Earth would barely displace the waters of a small lake.", CREATE LIFE, erase beings from existence with his Omega Beams. Bolt: The Omega Beams are fast enough to tag speedsters like Superman and incinerate and resurrect others. His beams can teleport others through space and even across time. Orion, one of Darkseid's other sons, states that Darkseid HIMSELF can even utilize the Omega Force to travel through time "as easy as any god." Rush: Perhaps the most terrifying ability of the Omega Force is the Omega Sanction, a power that attacks one’s psyche directly, forcing the user to experience multiple lives and deaths in an instant, with each passing life becoming more and more hopeless and depressing. “Omega is the life trap!” Bolt: And if he's hungry on power, Darkseid can absorb the powers of others. He did this to the enchanted sword Excalibur, the Orb of Orthanaxx, the solidly Skyfather-level wizard, Mordru, as well as the similarly powerful Time Trapper. Rush: Last but not least, Superman always beats Darkseid? Wrong. Superman actually has never fought the real Darkseid except once in Final Crisis. All the other Darkseid's he's fought were mere Avatars. Bolt: When Darkseid says he's a God, he means it. Darkseid’s true form is non-corporeal, and so powerful that it had, up until the Final Crisis, existed in a higher plane of reality. His fall into OUR world caused the whole of the space time continuum to collapse in on itself. Rush: There became a singularity which draws all of the universe into the gnawing pit of oblivion, time, space, everything, and that singularity IS DARKSEID. Just EXISTING on the mortal plane was tearing the universe to shreds. Bolt: This means that EVERY SINGLE TIME we met Darkseid before this, every battle with Supes, the JLA, and the Legion, were all avatars. All of those feats done above were merely fragments of his real power. As a non-corporeal god, he has no need for a body of his own, and his spirit is capable of possession, like how he possessed Dan Turpin during Final Crisis, or how he can possess non-living things as well, and kick butt to boot. Impressive. He's even considered to be a multiversal level threat. Rush: But even as a god, Darkseid actually DOES have a weakness. It’s a substance called Radion, and it’s lethal to the New Gods. Think of it like New God-kryptonite. In fact, if he’s exposed to enough, it can be deadly. Near the end of Final Crisis, Darkseid is mortally wounded by a Radion gun fired by Batman, the same gun that Darkseid himself fired backwards in time to kill his son, Orion. Bolt: However, even THAT didn’t stop him. It took an attack by the Black Racer to remove his soul from Turpin and for Superman to sing him to death. Literally. Apparently Supes realized that everything is a vibration, and he sings the exact vibration necessary to counter Darkseid’s vibration. Oh, comics. Rush: It’s important to note that he was already basically dead by that point, weakened by his fall to Earth and the Radion bullet, and that this is probably one of the best examples of comic book BS. (Darkseid: "I hope you appreciate, Kal-El, that everything that happens from this point is on your head. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then, after your last pitiful hope is extinguished, will I end your life. Let's go.") PRE-BATTLE WHIZ: The contestants are ready, god vs god. BOOMSTICK: LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! DEATH BATTLE! Odin feels the universe trembling, through the roots of the world ash he can feel it, hear it, the universe is tearing, the foundations are crumbling, slowly, ever slowly, the universe is falling to hell. Nay Odin realizes, another universe is encroaching upon space it never should. Sensing the source of the disturbance Odin opens a portal to a place in between the two colliding universes, a replica of both universes, merged and lifeless, except for himself and one other. ODIN: Who art thou that standest in the space betwixt impending doom? What is thy purpose? DARKSEID: I am Darkseid, lord of Apokolips. I am the one who has caused this Armageddon, and from the ashes of these universes I will build a better one, one where all is Darkseid! ODIN: Thou vile creature, dark god of dark gods, thy own tongue has damned thee. Surely I, Odin, shall not rest till thy immortal life has been snuffed out by my own hand! DARKSEID: Enough talk, prepare for pain, prepare for death, prepare for DARKSEID! The two gods plunge forward at speeds beyond mortal ken, and fall to earth in the struggle continuous, light and dark, good and evil, death and life. Landing upon the lifeless earth, a perfect replica created by the melding of reality, the gods twain grappled in a life or death struggle. For a while it was even, both deities flexed their muscles and fought for position, but soon it became apparent the dark god was superior as Darkseid began to push Odin to his knees. DARKSEID: HA! I have battled enemies far stronger, even mortals can put up a better fight! You are old and weak, Darkseid shows no mercy to the old and weak. ODIN: I am old foul one, but not weak, I wield power unimaginable, power divine, know that power and despair! With a roar that shattered buildings, that caused the earth to shake and heavens to quiver Odin began to push back. The power of his brothers and his father and his father before him filled the old gods veins, power enough to overcome even the strength of Darkseid. The All-father gains the upper hand, grabbing Darkseid's arms he throws him across the world. Darkseid stands to his feet. DARKSEID: I underestimated you. When I am finished here I will take that power, and with it I shall bend more universes to my will. There is no stopping it, all shall be of one mind in Darkseid, even you. ODIN: Never! The mind of Odin is his own! Try me, look into the mind of omnipotence! The minds of the gods reached out and fought, no physical blows were exchanged, neither moved from their place, yet the world began to melt around them as their minds clashed. If any telepath dared to look into the mental maelstrom they would be driven to madness incurable, or death. Minutes passed, the earth heaved and cracked, vomiting out its volcanic bile, neither immortal gained the upper hand and finally both released their hold. ODIN: Thy mind is the equal of mine own, neither of us may best the other. DARKSEID: It seems so. You have shown your power, now witness mine. Mine is the power to end all things! MINE IS THE POWER OF OMEGA! Darkseid unleashes the omega beams, they fly swift towards their target, with the power to disintegrate even the greatest of heroes, but they fail in their pursuit for the All-father is not so easily defeated. ODIN: You think me a fool? I am Odin one eye! I who sacrificed myself to myself for the wisdom of Yggdrasil! You think I would not be guarded 'gainst such attacks? PREPARE THYSELF! HAVE AT THEE! The All-father hurtles forward at speeds surpassing mortal law, taking the dark god deep into the void. As they fly Odin and Darkseid exchange blows that shatter moons and crack planets they pass, until finally Darkseid slaps Odin away onto the surface of a planet, creating a shockwave that creates a crack as large as a continent. Odin gets up from the crater. ODIN: I have not been hit like that in millennia... by all that is holy... Odin beholds a sight not many have or ever will see. Darkseid towers above the planet, so large is the dark god that he could hold the planet in his hand, and crush it with ease. Odin soon recovers from his shock, and prepares to attack. DARKSEID: Hahaha! Little god, you are nothing compared to the mightiest being of the 4th world! I am darkness, I am evil! I am what keeps the cosmic balance in check! I am God's dark side! ODIN: You think your gargantuan form will cause me terror? I who have slain Ymir and fashioned Asgard from his remains, I who killed Surtur day after day in limbo! You are a giant, I a god, you are the dark but I am the light and the way and none shall say me nay! With these words the living omnipotence bade the cosmos to do his bidding, stirring the stars and planets of the universe to move, whipping reality into a maelstrom around him, causing an explosion of power on such a scale that naught but the big bang could compare. Darkseid was hit with the full power of a Sky Father unleashed, the shockwaves of the blast reverberated through the void and were felt in the universes on either side, in the Baxter building the negative zone portal collapsed, the watch tower lost power and fell from orbit, and Darkseid lay unconscious in the void. Odin turned to leave, to return to his subjects victorious once more, to hear tales of his victory sung in Valhalla, but from behind he heard a groan and when he turned the evil one was once more awake. DARKSEID: I have taken the full force of your divine might, and I live still, but you have not yet felt my full power. I am filled with the power of your old dead race, I am the product of my universes Ragnarok, now I will be your Ragnarok! I am God's dark side, I wield the Omega effect, now feel it's full power! Die a million deaths in an instant! Live a billion useless lives filled with torment and pain! DEATH COMES FOR YOU LITTLE GOD! DARKSEID COMES FOR YOU! Darkseid unleashes the full force of the Omega effect, its power unfathomable, even the embodiment of God's vengeance has been harmed by it, how much more an old god of earth? The beams about to strike their target Odin sees his demise unfolding, then the All-father is disintegrated into nothingness. Darkseid grins to himself, he is triumphant. Darkseid rests in the void, waiting for the universes to collide, waiting to become the one and only, the alpha and the omega, waiting to become GOD. Suddenly a portal opens in front of the dark god and forth from it flies Odin one eye, clad in the Destroyer armour and wielding the Odinsword, Ragnarok. Odin slams into Darkseid's chest, the blade of the Oversword burying itself into Darkseids being, the power of the attack carrying both gods through a portal into the DC universe. Odin carry's Darkseid up the metaphysical planes to places no mortal should ever see, to the 4th world. Darkseid finally pries himself off the blade, then teleports a short distance away. DARKSEID: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? This cannot be! ODIN: You destroyed my body, but not my soul, that now inhabits the Destroyer armour. Darkseid charges forward striking the destroyer armour, the shockwaves of his attacks cause the 4th world to tremble and shake, but the destroyer is unharmed. ODIN: You think to be my Ragnarok? This armour was forged to withstand universal Armageddon, to defeat the Celestials, this sword was created to slay the cosmic gods, it has impaled the body of Arishem the judge, this weapon and armour were created to end the sons of Eternity, but to kill you shall suffice! Odin slashes and smites Darkseid over and over, cutting deep into the dark god's hide, till this day Darkseid had never felt such pain, and he never would again. Darkseid fell to his knees, his divine blood flowing, enough blood to drown the earth ten times over. DARKSEID: You...you cannot... kill me... ODIN: Aye, as you are now I cannot kill thee, but with Odin nothing is impossible. Odin stretches forth his hands, all around him reality bends, and tears, light from heaven and fire from hell is visible through the rips in reality. DARKSEID: What...what is happening? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? ODIN: No longer shall you be above creation! No longer shall you be able to hold the universe in your hands! By the power of my father, and his father before him I tear this realm from its divine abode, AND CAST IT INTO THE MORTAL SPHERE! On that day the 4th world of the gods was cast down, on that day the Olympians trembled, the imp's of the 5th dimension were shocked, Michael and Lucifer were astonied as they watched the mortal universe turn to ash, and the abode of deities crumbled. DARKSEID: I...what...NO! THIS CANNOT BE! ODIN: But it is. You no longer exist on an higher plane, you are now but one god in one universe. Each man must face his own Ragnarok, today is yours, and you are found wanting! With these words Odin struck Darkseid down, cleaving him in twain. To save his universe Odin had destroyed another. A hero would not have done this, no mortal could have accomplished it, but Odin is no mortal, he is a god and king, and as such he did what no other could or would. Odin returned to his realm, sullen, no songs were sung, no feasts were eaten, Odin told no one of what had occurred. AFTERMATH ODIN IS THE WINNER! WIZ: WOW! Just... mind blown! BOOMSTICK: That was epic! but, what actually happened? How did Odin win and why did he need to do that...thing he did at the end? WIZ: Odin tore new genesis from the divine sphere... BOOMSTICK: The what? WIZ: The divine sphere. unlike mortal's who live in a multiverse the gods of DC live in a sphere above that, this means there are no alternate versions of gods, the gods are not affected by what happens in the multiverse, the gods can travel to and meddle in any universe and they are giants. BOOMSTICK: That's awesome! But then how did Odin beat Darkseid? WIZ: Odin tore the 4th world, the home of the gods, out of the divine sphere, thus Darkseid was no longer a higher dimensional being, just one god in one universe. This made it possible for Odin to kill Darkseid. BOOMSTICK: Come on! Odin cant do that! WIZ: Actually he can. Odin has fought on every metaphysical plane of existence, and he tore the tenth realm from Yggdrasil and sealed it away. BOOMSTICK: The ten realms are pocket dimensions though! WIZ: There is debate about that, but it was said that the ten realms are ten universes in a Loki agent of asgard comic, so its canon. BOOMSTICK: I guess. WIZ: Well that's it for deathbattle! Im Wiz and hes boomstick! GOODBYE! ADVANTAGES STRENGTH: Darkseid was stronger, but Odin could boost his strength with Odinforce to make it equal. DURABILITY: Its basically equal. INTELLIGENCE: Darkseid is smarter over all, but Odin is a god of wisdom and battle so DS advantage didn't really help him much. DESTRUCTIVE POWER: Odin has quite a big advantage here, as he has destroyed galaxies in his battles. HAX: While Darkseid's omega beams are very Hax Odin is definitely superior in this category. Odin can basically do whatever he wants on a galactic scale. POLL Who should win? Darkseid Odin Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ASGARDIANBRONY Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016